


polyswap 2020

by Cirrocumulusfloccus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi, Nudity, god feferi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirrocumulusfloccus/pseuds/Cirrocumulusfloccus
Summary: my gift for TTMIYHthey asked forJohn and Rose have an... Interesting arrangement with the disembodied and oddly chipper manifestation of an Outer God that Rose summoned one day. Feferi likes to possess them (sometimes one at a time, but also sometimes both) and enjoy their interesting new human sensations, gently encouraging them to go a little further so she can keep getting novel and intriguing additions to her sensory buffet.For minor details, John and Rose consider Feferi to be their mutual partner, so it's a three-person relationship sort of thing. Feferi's interest is completely benign, no "if you don't do the do I'm gonna end the world". Feferi is technically genderless, but Rose sort of "perceived" a feminine gender onto her after the first summoning, so that's what Feferi identifies with now.
Relationships: John Egbert/Rose Lalonde, John Egbert/Rose Lalonde/Feferi Peixes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Homestuck Polyswap 2020 - Derse





	polyswap 2020

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TTMIYH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTMIYH/gifts).




End file.
